Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5q+9(-4q+6)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${9}$ into the parentheses: $ -5q + {9(}\gray{-4q+6}{)} $ $ -5q {-36q+54} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {-5q - 36q} + 54$ $ {-41q} + 54$ The simplified expression is $-41q+54$